


to these gods you cannot pray

by zupka_z_radomia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Creature Stiles, Extremely Underage, Father-Husband Peter, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zupka_z_radomia/pseuds/zupka_z_radomia
Summary: The first time Peter met him, the boy didn't register as anything else than a source of information, the last remaining member of his clan and a scared pup, who probably hasn't even began to learn his place in the word, in that order.And look at him now, this beautiful scared boy trying so hard to make sure Peter keeps him that he makes himself into a perfect little wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As it says on the tin so mind the tags.

The first time Peter met him, the boy didn't register as anything else than a source of information, the last remaining member of his clan and a scared pup, who probably hasn't even began to learn his place in the word, in that order. The boy got to live only because he got crushed beneath his dead mother's body, covered in blood and gore and too terrified or too smart to scream in terror. Peter would have overlooked him as well among the stench of death if he hadn't accidentally stepped on the boy's limp hand.   
  
The whine and the stuttering heartbeat drew Peter's attention and he quickly scanned his surroundings again for signs of danger, before he focused on the bright wet terrified eyes staring at him from the ground.  
  
Peter rolls the body off the boy and pulls him up into a sitting position. The pup goes falling back to the floor the moment Peter's hands are off him, so he has to keep a hold on the boy's shoulders to keep him upright as he looks him over.  
  
His body is mostly whole, the only part of him hurt the hand that Peter crushed under his boot, but it's minimal damage compared to what could have happened to the boy. His eyes though, they're misted over with the terrors he witnessed and the grief that has not yet had time to set in.  
  
Peter can't tell if he'll be of any use, but the way the pup leans into his touch as Peter inspects him has him picking him up anyway, holding him at his hip as he makes the trek back to their territory.  
  
It's two days later when Peter takes the cub to the Alpha, his sister, for questioning and for her to decide what to do with the boy. Peter has forced some water into him along the way, failed in coaxing him to eat, and held him close as they boy whimpered through the nightmares, sweating and twitching, but not making and loud noise. Like he's learned to keep quiet even during sleep.  
  
Some awareness seems to have come back to him, but the boy doesn't do much else but nod or shake his head in answer to Talia's questions, dirty little fingers clutching tight at the leg of Peter's pants the whole time. The child presses his face against Peter's leg as they wait for Talia to decide his faith and it's so unfamiliar for Peter - to be considered safe. As if for once someone is counting on him to protect them and not just eliminate what he deems a threat. Even his  nieces and nephews never held onto him that way although he never did them any harm, never cared enough to. And here's this poor, damaged orphan, hurt beyond repair by the cruel world they live in, clinging to him and seemingly trusting him more than the healers that tried to tend to  him, more than the mother figure that Talia projects.  
  
It's peculiar and inconvenient both, when Talia decides to just saddle Peter with the boy.  
  
"He seems to respond to you best. We should put him through the stress of parting you two," Talia decides, "He might tell us more once he's had time to settle. See that he's taken care off," she orders and that's it.  
  
It's definitely the last time Peter picked any strays, Peter thinks as he leads the boy through the village and all the way back to his hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s hut is at the far edge of their village, the furthest he could get from Talia while still being close enough to come back to her side if any danger should ever dare approach the centre of their territory.

 

He doesn’t have neighbors within sight, only in hearing range, and he likes it that way. It’s a facsimile of privacy living among other wolves.

 

Since he’s the Left Hand, the executioner and the protector, his hut is something that embodies his status: hidden among the trees, blended into the terrain as much as possible, large for one person and a lot more complex on the inside.

 

He still only has one bed that he’s not willing to share with a stray, orphan child that reeks of rotting flesh and hurts so deep it burns. So he drags the boy into one of the small waterfalls not far from his hut to get him to wash off at least the worst of it.

 

The boy does nothing but stand there, under the water cascading down on him, looking like a drowned rat until Peter got fed up with it and pulled him back to his place by the arm.

 

He gives the boy one the shirts his nephew, Derek, left before a hunt.

 

The boy is shaking from the cold, his wet, dirty clothes still clinging to him as he stares at the material in his hands with unseeing eyes until Peter snaps at him to change. 

 

His silence is something that rattles at Peter, but not as much as the way he seems to be following Peter around, like he imprinted on him the moment Peter decided to take him back to get some information.

 

Worse than the silence is the first night though, the boy lying in a nest of bedding Peter prepared for him, falling into an exhausted sort of sleep the moment Peter ordered him to bed, only to wake Peter up not long after with a piercing scream.

 

He tosses and trashes around, yelling and grunting as he fights invisible opponents and reaches out for someone in turn. 

 

Peter isn’t as heartless as some of his pack thinks, so he wakes the child and says nothing when the boy turns away from him, curling into himself and cries silently. Neither of them sleeps for the rest of the night: the boy grieving, and Peter too alert to sleep any more.

 

The nightmares return the next night and the night after that, his experiences finally catching up to the boy. Peter can understand trauma, but he needs sleep. They both do.

 

On the fourth night he has enough and after waking the boy he pulls him onto the bed next to him and leaves him there, staring at Peter in the darkness. He obeys when Peter tells him to sleep, probably thrown at Peter manhandling him to the bed and unable to argue either way, and they sleep through the night. 

 

So Peter only lets him in his bed because, for whatever reason, it helps with the nightmares the boy has, the screaming dying down when he wakes enough to see Peter next to him. He doesn’t exactly burrow in Peter’s side and Peter is far from encouraging any closeness, but he the boy still curls up as close as he can, making himself look even smaller and more fragile than he is.


End file.
